Platanormal Activity
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Sasuke se ha distanciado de Naruto luego de regresar a la aldea, por suerte, la mala suerte del Uchiha, para volver a acercarse al rubio va a contar con la no deseada ayuda de Sai y su nueva afición al cine de terror. ¡Feliz Día del SasuNaru! FLSN2013


**Platanormal Activity**

**Resumen:** Sasuke se ha distanciado de Naruto luego de regresar a la aldea, por suerte, la mala suerte del Uchiha, para volver a acercarse al rubio va a contar con la no deseada ayuda de Sai y su nueva afición al cine de terror.

* * *

"_Tengo una pregunta que a veces me tortura: ¿estoy loco yo o los locos son los demás?" Albert Einstein (1879-1955), físico suizo-estadounidense._

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

AU.

Algunas groserías.

Miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería, romanticismo.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

Esta pequeño fanfic está dedicado a Reyka Nara, Michi Roll, Kazahayaa, rb-fuckingbitch, Isabella1315, HeiwajimaHero, Aoi-Hikawa, sukumo-21, Firey Girl, Misuki-chu, Valemadrista, mitsuki-chan, LoveDamonSalvatore, zedna-max, Annie Matsukaze.

**¡Pero espacialmente a Mamá Gansa, Hibari Kyouya, y a mi amiga Zanzamaru!**

**¡Feliz Día del SasuNaru a todos!**

* * *

-¿Vamos a ver la película, Naruto-kun? Ha tenido buenas críticas –insistía Sai desde hacia buen rato, con esa sonrisa de hiena que tanto molestaba a Sasuke y que en esos momentos comenzaba a causar verdadero pánico en el rubio.

-¡No! ¡Y-yo…! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer, dattebayo! –tartamudeó el Uzumaki al tiempo que retrocedía varios pasos y alzaba las manos, para total diversión del anbu.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desagrado, sintiendo que el enojo crecía en su interior por la escena que tenía delante; el chico aguardaba a una distancia prudente, pero a pesar de eso se mantuvo atento a la conversación que sostenían los otros dos ninjas.

Todos se encontraban en el puente tradicional que fuera el viejo punto de reunión para el equipo siete, todos a excepción de Sakura, quien se encontraba trabajando en el hospital de la Aldea, y de Kakashi-sensei. De hecho en los últimos días el Hatake no sólo tenía el descaro de llegar tarde, ¡además ni siquiera mostraba su cubierta cara para avisar que no habría misión! Lo que en resumidas cuentas le dejaba bastante tiempo libre a Sai, horas enteras que el chico invertía en atormentar a su futuro Hokage; y su último descubrimiento era información que el anbu consideraba invaluable. Resultaba que Naruto no sólo sentía pánico por los fantasmas o cualquier tema sobrenatural, sino que su fobia incluía las películas de terror que Sai se había aficionado a ver últimamente.

Regresando al presente, los comentarios subidos de tono que siempre formaban parte de la conversación del muchacho moreno acabaron por convertir a Sasuke en una bomba de tiempo. Cualquier movimiento en falso, por leve que fuera, y todo iba a explotar.

-Te ha dicho que tiene planes –intervino entonces el Uchiha, caminando justo en medio de Naruto y Sai para aumentar la distancia que los separaba. Aprovechó que paso justo al lado del anbu y le arrebató el par de boletos que el otro moreno sostenía en su mano derecha-. ¿Una película de terror? –preguntó en tono desdeñoso-. Como si no supieras que el dobe es incapaz de verla –siguió hablando Sasuke, arrugando las entradas en un puño.

Para cuando el Uchiha arrojó los boletos al rostro inexpresivo de Sai, no quedaban más que cenizas. Naruto prefirió permanecer al margen del tenso ambiente que surgió de súbito, el Uzumaki había aprendido de mala manera que lo mejor era dejar que ambos resolvieran sus problemas. Sasuke y Sai nunca se llevaron bien, se aborrecieron desde el primer momento en que se conocieron en la guarida de Orochimaru, y la situación no había mejorado en los meses que el Uchiha llevaba en Konoha.

"Tampoco ha hablado mucho conmigo…" pensó el rubio, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho que lo hizo removerse incómodo.

-Me canse de esperar a Kakashi –añadió el antiguo renegado de Konoha, dirigiéndose ahora a Naruto, quien se sobresaltó al ser descubierto perdido en sus pensamientos-. Nos vemos mañana, usuratonkachi.

-Ah… -balbuceó el rubio, mordiéndose los labios y desviando la mirada a un costado para no ver como el moreno se alejaba-. Claro, dattebayo…

Un resoplido de burla provocó que el Uzumaki levantara el rostro con rapidez, solo para encontrarse de lleno con la mirada oscura de Sasuke. Los ojos negros del Uchiha le mandaban un reto silencioso que Naruto no comprendía del todo, pero aun así Naruto se sorprendió internamente al hallarse ansioso por responder a la provocación, y por supuesto ganar.

-Ustedes dos necesitan tener sexo –interrumpió Sai su intercambio de miraditas, colocando una mano sobre su barbilla y observando alternativamente a uno y a otro chico, como si fueran un experimento en proceso de lo más interesante.

-¡Sai, cállate! –chilló escandalizado el Uzumaki, hartó de que su amigo siempre saliera con tonterías así.

-Es que entre ustedes parece haber algo llamado "tensión sexual" o "deseo" –comenzó a explicar el anbu sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Segundos después saco un libro de su mochila, cuya portada provocó que los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieran exageradamente, aterrados por la explícita imagen-. Creo que es lo mismo que existe entre el Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, y yo… -murmuró Sai, hojeando las páginas del volumen con profunda atención-. No lo sé, es algo que aún debo comprobar –dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Meterás en problemas a todo Konoha! –siguió quejándose el rubio, quitándole el libro a Sai y arrojándolo lejos-. ¡Si Gaara se entera de lo que dices…!

-Destruyes propiedad privada –lo interrumpió de nuevo el anbu, dirigiendo su mirada indiferente hacia el lugar donde había ido a parar su libro, y prestándole poca atención a todo lo que gritaba su hiperactivo amigo.

-¡¿A quién le importa?! –bramó el Uzumaki, sujetando a Sai por el cuello de su extraña ropa, que apenas si le cubría el pecho.

-A mí. Es mi propiedad –respondió el moreno, desencajando el rostro de Naruto por la lógica de sus palabras-. Puedo prestártelo si quieres, tiene ilustraciones muy claras de las posiciones que una pareja homosexual puede…

-¡No quiero escucharte, dattebayo! –chilló el rubio, soltando a Sai y cubriéndose los oídos con rapidez mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida-. ¡Teme! Mejor vámonos antes de que este loco… -la voz de Naruto murió de golpe, al darse cuenta de que todo rastro de Sasuke había desaparecido del lugar-. ¿Se fue…? –preguntó en un susurro el jinchuriki, sin poder creer que no lo hubiera notado.

-Tus habilidades dejan mucho que desear –lo critico Sai, cruzándose de brazos-. Si Uchiha Sasuke decide una noche entrar a tu casa, te va a…

-¡Cállate! ¡Me voy a mi casa, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto, estremeciéndose de solo imaginar el final de la frase-. Estás loco, Sai, nunca vas a ser una persona normal –siguió rumiando el Uzumaki al tiempo que se alejaba en dirección a su apartamento.

Sai se permitió una leve sonrisa, recordando divertido los numerosos sonrojos y expresiones bochornosas que había conseguido de Naruto en tan sólo unos minutos. Y pensar que el tema había surgido de forma accidental, al notar la esquiva y casi avergonzada manera en que se trataban ambos shinobi, sobre todo por parte del Uzumaki, no pudo evitar comentarlo en voz alta delante del equipo; aquel día Sai descubrió que los posibles enredos amorosos de las personas no era algo que los amigos discutieran abiertamente, por lo menos no cuando los involucrados estaban presentes.

-¿Vas a seguir huyendo cada vez que intente arreglarte una cita con Naruto-kun? –preguntó Sai al aire, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su sonrisa desaparecía. La mirada oscura del chico se dirigió a algún punto por encima de su cabeza, hacia las frondosas ramas de un árbol que se hallaba a un costado del puente.

De cabeza bajo una de ellas, Sasuke torció la boca al ver descubierta su presencia; aunque el Uchiha tuvo bastante claro desde el principio que algo así podría ocurrir, no dejaba de irritarle que hubiera sido el anbu quien supiera que aún se encontraba ahí, y no Naruto.

"Estúpido usuratonkachi" pensó el moreno al tiempo que separaba sus pies de la corteza del árbol y se dejaba caer limpiamente frente a Sai.

-Tus habilidades como casamentera dan asco –dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano sobre su cintura-. Y nadie las pidió en primer lugar.

-¿Lo quieres? –le preguntó Sai con seriedad, cortando las quejas del otro muchacho, y el Uchiha se encontró odiando más ese gesto que a la acostumbrada sonrisa falsa del anbu.

No se necesito mencionar ningún nombre, Sasuke supo perfectamente de quien estaban hablando; el interés que el chico mostraba por el Uzumaki, en especial por la situación sentimental del rubio, lo irritaba en sobremanera. Además, ser consciente de la razón por la que su molestia surgía no ayudaba a mejorar el pésimo humor del antiguo nukenin.

"Estás enamorado de Naruto" había declarado Kakashi, en un momento que se encontró a solas con el moreno, apartando la vista de su Icha Icha Paradaisu para que el Uchiha comprendiera que no estaba jugando.

-No es tu asunto –le respondió Sasuke al anbu, apartando de su mente el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con su maestro y dándose la vuelta para abandonar el lugar. El Uchiha no pudo contener su sorpresa ni su ira cuando Sai lo sujeto por el pliegue del codo, obligándolo a verlo a la cara de nuevo.

-En el tiempo que he estado a su lado mientras tú correteabas por todo el país del Fuego en busca de Uchiha Itachi –siseó el anbu, recalcando con saña las últimas palabras-, aprendí que no importa lo mal que tú y yo nos llevemos, ¡el daño que le causas a Naruto-kun es mi asunto!

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke se limitó a torcer la boca con desagrado y darle un tirón a su brazo para liberarlo con facilidad del agarre de Sai. No era un secreto para nadie que el recuerdo de su hermano mayor continuaba atormentándolo, como tampoco lo era el hecho de que la opinión de su nuevo y obligado compañero de equipo lo tenía sin cuidado… a menos que Naruto estuviera involucrado en la discusión.

-Los he notado más distanciados, Sakura también lo ha visto –siguió insistiendo el anbu, en un intento por hacer hablar al otro moreno-, incluso Kakashi-senpai. Es por eso que habló contigo, le dije que lo haría yo, pero me advirtió que no te lo tomarías bien -dijo el anbu, a lo que Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para no escupir sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-Ya te lo dije. No es tu asunto -repitió el Uchiha en tono huraño, antes de volver a darle la espalda a su irritante compañero de equipo-. Tú, Sakura y el entrometido de Kakashi harían bien en mantener distancia.

El gesto de Sai se ensombreció ante la terquedad del otro muchacho. Se suponía que con el regreso de Sasuke, la mirada cargada de tristeza de Naruto debería haber desaparecido, el anbu no entendía el motivo por el que los dos chicos mantenían una actitud tan cautelosa uno con el otro. La situación se le antojaba carente de toda lógica, y se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que, pese a sus pocas habilidades sociales, la mayoría de las personas con las que hablaba del tema parecían estar de acuerdo con él.

-¿Cuántos años piensas hacerlo sufrir? ¡Ya gastó tres años de su vida corriendo tras de ti! -le gritó Sai a Sasuke, perdiendo la compostura.

El Uchiha se detuvo ante las quejas del otro moreno, pero no se giró para encararlo, y al cabo de un instante desapareció del lugar dejando atrás apenas un leve susurro de hojas. Sai permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar, apretando los puños y observando impotente el último sitio donde había visto a Sasuke, al menos hasta que unos tranquilos pasos comenzaron a escucharse a lo largo del puente.

-Te dije que no iba a escuchar -dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros, mientras llegaba a un lado del frustrado chico-. Cuando yo hable con él, me sorprendió que no tuviera que atarlo como una vez lo hice. Ha madurado -comentó el hombre con cierta melancolía en la voz-. Mah, aunque no lo suficiente, por lo visto.

-¡No lo entiendo...! -siseó Sai por lo bajo, provocando que el Hatake maldijera para sí mismo a las hormonas juveniles y los embrollos que causaban-. Haciéndole daño de esta manera a Naruto-kun... No debe quererlo como pareja. Debo haberme equivocado -concluyó el moreno de forma rotunda.

-No es fácil volver a hablar -dijo entonces el hombre más adulto, sin sorprenderse de las ideas a las que llegaba su joven acompañante-. Para ninguno de los dos. Una vez que el enemigo fue derrotado y hay paz en Konoha, ven que hay algo más que una simple amistad entre ellos. Se enfrentan a lo desconocido -declaró con una sonrisa algo burlona que se percibía detrás de su máscara.

-Si ambos se han dado cuenta deberían hacer algo -opinó Sai, puesto que para él sería el paso a seguir más obvio. En aquel momento el muchacho no compartía ni un poco del buen humor de su senpai.

-Tienen miedo de volver a distanciarse -intentó explicarle el Hatake, consciente de que Sai no estaba acostumbrado a manejar la enorme gama de sentimientos de una persona normal-, sin darse cuenta de que el mismo miedo los está distanciando. Naruto está demasiado confundido para hacer algo, y Sasuke es demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó el moreno con sencillez, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

La pregunta provocó que Kakashi retrocediera una paso de manera inconsciente; porque una cosa era hablar con Sasuke para que su alumno aceptara el enamoramiento hacia su compañero, o acercarse a Sai para que entendiera la difícil situación en la que se encontraba su amigo rubio, pero otra muy diferente era confabularse con su extraño kōhai para hacerla de cupido para los otros dos.

-L-lo mejor es dejarlos solos -fue el pobre intento de Kakashi para disuadir a Sai de cualquier cosa que el muchacho tuviera pensado hacer. Solo le bastó al Hatake ver el semblante inexpresivo del moreno para saber que no lo iba a conseguir, y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la cara-. O tal vez... deberías intentar que Naruto se le confiese a Sasuke, sería mucho más fácil que hacer que Sasuke hable con Naruto.

-¿Hablar? ¿Es todo lo que Sasuke-kun quiere hacer con Naruto-kun? -interrumpió Sai los vagos planes que proponía el ninja más adulto-. Pensé que quería follarlo -dijo el moreno con cierta confusión.

-Ah, sí... Mmmm, eso viene después... -balbuceó Kakashi, no muy seguro de querer saber el resto de los pensamientos que rondaban la mente del chico a su lado-. Creo que la Hokage me está llamando -anunció el jounin, regresando sobre sus pasos.

-Yo no escuche nada -dijo el muchacho, sin entender el origen del nerviosismo del senpai.

+~*S*N*~*B*A*N*A*N*A*~*S*N*~+

Naruto tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y entonces alzó su puño para golpearlo contra la puerta de madera, por décima vez. Un décimo intento fallido, y para no variar la costumbre el rubio se detuvo apenas un segundo antes de cumplir su cometido.

-¡Maldición! -gruñó contrariado el Uzumaki, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar a grandes zancadas por el pasillo del edificio. El sonido de la ya mencionada puerta abriéndose congeló a Naruto a mitad de dar el siguiente paso.

-Si solo vas a quedarte ahí parado, entonces no hubieras venido, dobe -le reclamó Sasuke de mal humor, azotando la puerta a sus espaldas-. No tengo porque soportar tu presencia frente a mi departamento. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso te dio miedo, usuratonkachi? -preguntó el moreno, con una minúscula sonrisa de burla en los labios.

-¡Claro que no, dattebayo! -se defendió Naruto con rapidez, a pesar de que al girarse su amigo pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban algo rojas debido a la vergüenza-. ¡Yo estaba...! ¡Ya iba a tocar! -afirmó el rubio entre tartamudeos.

-Seguro -dijo el Uchiha con simpleza y obvio sarcasmo.

-¡Mira, teme...! -comenzó a gritar el chico de ojos azules, amenazando a Sasuke con uno de sus puños.

-¿Y a qué viniste entonces, dobe? -lo interrumpió el moreno, sabiendo que era momento de detener a su compañero, antes de que su indignación se saliera de control.

-Ah, bueno... -balbuceó Naruto como respuesta, a quien el cambio de tema había dejado un poco confundido-. Sai me los dio, dattebayo -explicó entonces el rubio, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de boletos para el cine, muy similares a los que el Uchiha le viera al anbu por la mañana-. Y yo pensé, que a lo mejor podíamos ir juntos, ¡como antes de ir de misión al País de la Nieve! -terminó el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa.

Los recuerdos de aquella misión siempre animaban al rubio. No solo había sido una misión muy emocionante fuera de la aldea, en la que se divirtió bastante junto a sus amigos y por supuesto terminaron derrotando a los chicos malos, además había conocido a una de sus actrices favoritas, y aunque al principio el carácter de Kazahana Koyuki decepcionó al Uzumaki, todo terminó en una grata amistad con la mujer.

En cambio, los pensamientos de Sasuke seguían en la conversación que mantuvo con Sai junto al puente del equipo siete, y el mal sabor de boca provocó que el moreno frunciera el seño.

-No tengo ganas de verle la cara a ese tipo -espetó el Uchiha de manera hosca. Si Naruto pensaba que él y la hiena humana terminarían siendo amigos inseparables, más valía que el rubio aprendiera a manejar la decepción.

-¡Ah! Sai me regaló los boletos, pero me dijo que no podría acompañarme -dijo Naruto, torciendo un poco la nariz. Le parecía extraño que Sai le diera un regalo sin motivo alguno, aún más que su amigo de la sonrisa extraña le sugiriera y animara para que invitara al Uchiha a acompañarlo.

-¿Entonces al final el pintor de cuarta te convenció para ver su tonta película de fantasmas? -preguntó Sasuke con burla, recuperando milagrosamente su buen humor.

-¡C-claro que no, dattebayo! -gritó el rubio, tratando que su compañero no notara el estremecimiento de terror que le recorrió la espalda. No consiguió gran cosa-. Es para ver... ¡la nueva película de la grandiosa Princesa Fuun! -aclaró el Uzumaki, borrando el gesto engreído del moreno con sus palabras. Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron como un par de estrellas-. ¿¡Y entonces?! ¿¡Qué dices, teme?! -suplicó Naruto, al tiempo que sujetaba las dos manos del otro muchacho.

-La mujer está demasiado vieja para seguir actuando -fue la segura opinión del Uchiha, para completo desanimo del rubio. La cercanía del chico del que estaba enamorado, según palabras de Kakashi y no suyas, lo ponía incómodo.

-¡Sasuke! -bramó Naruto luego de un minuto de depresión, al caer en cuenta del insulto de Sasuke hacia su artista favorita-. ¡La actriz Yukie Fujikaze-chan es...! -comenzó un discurso emocionado el rubio, sólo para ser interrumpido brusquedad.

-¿Te sigue mandando boletos para los estrenos de sus películas? -se burló Sasuke-. Qué considerado de su parte.

-Se me olvida que Yukie-chan nunca te cayó bien -dijo el Uzumaki inflando las mejillas y cruzándose de brazos-. No entiendo porque, dattebayo.

Sasuke no le vio el caso de negar la obvia realidad. La mujer era demasiado caprichosa para que pudiera simpatizarle al muchacho, no por nada pertenecía a la realeza y ejercía la profesión de actriz, pero lo que de verdad había molestado al moreno era que Kazahana Koyuki fuera tan confiada como para andar besando sin pudor alguno las mejillas de otras personas, y que encima le pusiera a él, ¡a él!, que la hiciera de recadero.

Justo cuando el Uchiha había abierto la boca para contestarle al rubio lo engreída que le parecía la actriz, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraban solos en el pasillo de su edificio. Al final del corredor, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada baja, aunque los oídos atentos, estaba un chūnin. Sasuke no recordaba su nombre, pero se acordaba vagamente de haberlo visto en otras ocasiones; una pañoleta le cubría buena parte de la cabeza.

-Hablemos en otro lado... -murmuró entonces el Uchiha, sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro ninja y pasando por un costado del rubio. El chūnin desconocido tampoco apartó la mirada.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? -balbuceó confuso Naruto, para luego caer en cuenta de la presencia del ninja desconocido-. Oh, sí... -coincidió el rubio con voz apagada, antes de salir corriendo detrás de su amigo.

-Uzumaki Naruto -lo llamó el hombre, a manera de saludo, cuando el más joven pasó por su lado. En cambio le dedicó una descarada inspección a Sasuke, con los ojos cargados de rencor.

El Uchiha apretó los puños con fuerza, la mirada oscura de Sasuke se tornó escarlata. El ambiente se tornó tenso de pronto, y aunque una gota de sudor se deslizó traicionera por el rostro del ninja de la pañoleta, el hombre permaneció desafiante ante el antiguo renegado.

-¡Vámonos a ver la película, dattebayo! -se escuchó con firmeza la voz de Naruto, y entonces Sasuke sintió que el rubio colocaba las manos contra su espalda, para luego empujarlo hacia la calle.

-¿En qué momento acepte ir a alguna parte contigo, usuratonkachi? -preguntó ceñudo el moreno, pero permitiendo que su amigo lo condujera hacia donde se le antojara.

El silencio del Uzumaki, tan extraño en él, le dio mala espina a Sasuke. No le costó mucho al moreno deducir que Naruto había intervenido para que no se metiera en problemas, lo que aumentaba su molestia.

-No necesito que me protejan, usuratonkachi -soltó el Uchiha con voz huraña-. Puedo cuidarme solo.

-¡No te estaba protegiendo! -aseguró Naruto, indignado-. Sólo... no me gusta que te miren así -murmuró apenado el chico, para de pronto alejarse de Sasuke, caminando apresuradamente por la calle. Una inconsciente sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha cuando el rubio se le adelanto por un lado, y pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eso es protegerme, idiota -dijo Sasuke para sí mismo, yendo tras su amigo a paso tranquilo.

Para cuando llegó junto a Naruto, el Uzumaki ya estaba conversando muy animado con la muchacha que pedía los boletos en la entrada del cine, contándole que era aficionado a las películas y presumiendo que conocía en persona a la estrella. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo ante la deslumbrante sonrisa del rubio, sin poder creer el entusiasmo que usaba para hablar con cualquiera.

-¡Disfruten su función! -les deseó la chica con sinceridad, aunque su sonrisa vaciló un poco ante la mirada envenenada del Uchiha.

-Quiero dulces, dattebayo... -dijo de pronto Naruto, desviando sus ojos con anhelo hacia la pequeña dulcería del cine, rodeada de niños gritones que pedían golosinas con verdaderos alaridos.

-¡Por favor, Naruto! -gimió Sasuke con impaciencia, frotándose la frente con la palma de su mano izquierda. Sería toda una odisea cruzar semejante multitud solo para cumplir con el capricho del rubio.

-¡Mira, teme, si yo quiero dulces...! -comenzó a enfadarse el Uzumaki, hasta que una persona lo golpeó en la espalda por accidente-. ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa, tonto?! -le reclamó el rubio, al ver que el hombre obeso no pareció darse cuenta de su torpeza y seguía su camino como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Suficiente, usuratonkachi, llegaremos tarde -dijo Sasuke con impaciencia, sujetando el otro muchacho del cuello de su remera, para luego arrastrarlo hacia la primera sala de cine con la que se topó.

No es como si el cine de Konoha fuera muy grande ni que hubiera muchas películas en exhibición, así que aquella puerta debería ser la correcta. Lo que el Uchiha quería era alejarse del tipo con el que habían chocado, puede que fueran solo alucinaciones del Uchiha pero el aura de ese hombre le parecía familiar, y la forzada manera en que los labios del desconocido se torcían hacia arriba le recordaban a la falsa sonrisa de la hiena humana.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! -le gritó Naruto al supuesto desconocido, agitando su puño en el aire, y el hombre, que por fin notó su presencia e inocentemente pensó que el chico de ojos azules lo estaba saludando, sacudió su mano para devolver el gesto.

-Guarden silencio, por favor -murmuró una mujer bastante malhumorada, cuando los dos shinobis entraron al lugar haciendo su acostumbrado escándalo. Naruto se calló de inmediato ante el regaño, pero Sasuke ignoró las palabras de la mujer y siguió tirando del rubio hasta que localizó dos asientos libres, bastante alejados del resto de la gente.

De haberse quedado un momento más en el pasillo del cine, habrían notado como el hombre obeso deshacía el henge para convertirse en Sai, y luego el anbu enfilo con toda tranquilidad hacia la calle. El resto de su plan debía ponerse en acción.

Por otro lado, con Sasuke y Naruto, los muchachos iban algo tarde a la función, así que desde hacía un par de minutos la película estaba proyectándose, justo cuando iban a mitad de camino de sus asientos, en medio de un tenso silencio por parte de la multitud reunida, fue anunciado el título del filme.

-¡_La leyenda del templo maldito...! _-advirtió una voz demasiado grave, tratando de sonar aterradora, seguida de un grito prolongado de agonía. De inmediato Naruto dio un salto por la impresión y sin notarlo se aferró a la manga de la camisa del Uchiha.

-¡Esta no es la película de la princesa Fuun! ¡M-mejor nos vamos, teme...! -le pidió el rubio a Sasuke, tratando de controlar el miedo que transmitía su voz. Ante el ruego, una sonrisa torcida se esparció por el rostro del moreno, que el Uzumaki no pudo ver gracias a la oscuridad que dominaba el lugar. Al final iba a ser que Sai tenía razón y era bastante divertido asustar a Naruto con tonterías como los fantasmas.

-No -se negó Sasuke de forma rotunda, para luego sujetar a Naruto por la muñeca, consciente de que el chico de ojos azules intentaría huir a la primera oportunidad-. Me gusta más esta película.

-¡Sasuke! -gritó molesto el Uzumaki, dispuesto a golpear al otro muchacho para que lo soltara. Un nuevo grito proveniente de la enorme pantalla a sus espaldas obligó al rubio a aferrarse a la espalda de Sasuke, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El Uchiha no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo debido a la ridícula actitud de su compañero, lo que le ganó un puñetazo dado con no demasiada fuerza.

Silbidos y quejas a su alrededor, causados por los gritos de Naruto, no tardaron en hacerse oír, por lo que el Uchiha tuvo que obligarlos a ambos a seguir caminando.

-Guarda silencio, dobe, molestas a los demás -regañó Sasuke con autosuficiencia al rubio. Al pasar por un lado de una chica que parecía tan aterrada como el Uzumaki, ya que se cubría la cara con ambas manos, el moreno tomó sin pena alguna la bolsa de palomitas que ella tenía sobre las rodillas-. Ten, come y cállate -le indicó a Naruto, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

El Uzumaki permaneció de pie un instante, observando enojado la tranquila manera en que Sasuke tomaba asiento, a pesar de que ahora tenía en las manos las golosinas por las que tanto había peleado hacía apenas unos minutos. La mirada del jinchūriki se dirigía al pasillo entre los asientos por donde habían venido, considerando de verdad dejar al Uchiha donde estaba y largarse sin ninguna consideración hacia su amigo.

_-¿Qué es eso que se ve ahí? ¿Dónde? Ahí, en medio de la oscuridad... ¡Es el fantasma del templo maldito...!_ -dijeron las voces de la película.

-¡Kyaa~~! -gritó Naruto sin poder evitarlo, arrojando la bolsa de palomitas al aire y sentándose de golpe a un lado de Sasuke. El Uchiha necesitó de toda su voluntad para no soltar una carcajada-. ¡Corre, corre, corre! -balbuceaba el rubio cubriéndose la cara, como si el personaje del filme pudiera huirlo.

-Silencio, usuratonkachi -se quejó el moreno, aunque continuaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto a costa de su amigo-. Me estás avergonzando, futuro Hokage. Todo mundo nos está viendo -señaló Sasuke, apuntando con la cabeza a un grupo de niños que se encontraban a su derecha y que ahora los observaban con ojos curiosos. Más de una persona en la sala de cine había saltado por la sorpresa, pero no debido a la película, si no al grito del Uzumaki.

-Te odio mucho, dattebayo -soltó el Uzumaki con los dientes apretados, viendo a Sasuke con rencor-. ¡Vámonos ya!

-Si tanto te quieres ir ahí está la puerta, dobe -le respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, consciente ahora de que Naruto no se atrevería a partir solo y sin las luces encendidas-. Yo no me pienso mover de aquí -aseguró el Uchiha.

_-¡Oh, no! ¡Me ha sujetado por de los pies! ¡Sálvenme! _-suplicó uno de los personajes de la película, mientras era arrastrado por una figura pálida y cubierta de sangre.

De inmediato el Uzumaki subió los pies a su asiento, para total diversión de Sasuke. En serio, de saber el moreno que sería tan entretenido llevar al usuratonkachi a ver ese tipo de películas, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. La película en sí no era tan aterradora, el maquillaje estaba bien hecho pero las actuaciones eran demasiado exageradas. No entendía por qué alguien gritaría "¡Me están destripando!" cuando era obvio que lo estaban haciendo, a juzgar por el fantasma del monje que se comía los intestinos del hombre. Además el Uchiha pudo notar el uso de varios jutsus para crear algunos efectos especiales, y le sorprendía que a estas alturas de la película Naruto no se hubiera dado cuenta también.

_-¡Tenemos que irnos, o nos matara también! ¡Su poder es demasiado! ¡No, no, no! ¡HUYAN!_ -bramaban desde la enorme pantalla, para poco después ser atrapados por el fantasma asesino.

Para ese momento Naruto se encontraba por completo acurrucado en su butaca, y los nuevos gritos causaron que el rubio se aferrara a la camisa del Uchiha con toda su fuerza, tanta que Sasuke temió por un segundo que la tela acabara rompiéndose. Ahí fue donde la diversión comenzó a desaparecer para el antiguo renegado, porque mientras el Uzumaki estaba más concentrado en taparse la boca para no volver a gritar, sus manos se rozaban de manera inconsciente con la piel desnuda del pecho Sasuke.

Sasuke dejó de prestarle atención a los sonidos de la película. Aunque su vista se mantuvo firme al frente, el moreno no perdía detalle de cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, buscando al mismo tiempo que Naruto no se diera cuenta de lo que esos movimientos le estaban haciendo a él. El Uzumaki se había inclinado hacia él y los cabellos rubios están justo debajo de la nariz de Sasuke, regalándole su estimulante olor a cítricos. Hubo un momento de la película en el que el fantasma sanguinario saltó frente al espectador, y el Uzumaki se sacudió de forma repentina desde su butaca; la rodilla del rubio se frotó a lo largo de la pierna del Uchiha, provocando que de los labios de Sasuke escapara un gemido quedo de satisfacción.

Naruto se tensó de manera visible, y Sasuke temió haber sido descubierto por un momento, pero como al segundo siguiente el rubio volvió a concentrarse en lo que sucedía en la gran pantalla, en especifico en que nada que saliera de ella lo atacara, el antiguo renegado pudo relajarse de nuevo.

_-Escapa tu solo, mi amado Hayabusa. Yo no podre hacerlo... ¡Jamás lo hare sin ti, mi querida Ne! Te amo... Yo nunca podre escapar del templo, Hayabusa, porque yo... ¡ya estoy muerta! _-fue la inesperada declaración de una de las protagonistas del filme, dejando helado a su pareja sentimental, y a más de uno de los espectadores. Incluyendo a Naruto.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos...?! -chilló asustado el rubio, para luego de un salto acabar prácticamente sentado sobre el regazo del Uchiha-. ¿¡Viste eso, teme?! ¡La novia de Hayabusa es un fantasma! -gritaba escandalizado Naruto, sin importarle que todos alrededor de ambos chicos se quejaran por el alto volumen de su voz.

-Todos lo vimos, dobe -le espetó Sasuke con un gruñido. Los brazos del Uzumaki le rodeaban el cuello, y a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba tener a su compañero en semejante posición, no lo dejaba respirar-. ¡Ahora quítate de encima y guarda silencio, usuratonkachi! No lo repetiré de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¡Oh! Lo siento, dattebayo... -murmuró avergonzado Naruto, cayendo en cuenta de donde se encontraba. Pese a la oscuridad del cine, el Uchiha puso notar el brillante color rojo que adquirió el rostro del otro shinobi. El rubio se removió para volver a su asiento, pero por accidente su rodilla otra vez rozó una parte bastante sensible del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Demonios... -maldijo Sasuke por lo bajo, a lo que el Uzumaki dejo de moverse de pronto. Naruto acaba de notar que tropezó con algo duro, pero no creía que fuera un kunai, porque hasta donde el rubio tenía entendido no estaba permitido entrar con armas al cine.

-¿Qué es...? -comenzó a preguntar Naruto, colocando con firmeza y sin asomo de duda su mano contra la zona mencionada. Si la luz hubiera estado encendida el Uzumaki se abría dado cuenta que colocaba su palma justo sobre la entrepierna de Sasuke.

El Uchiha tuvo que morderse con fuerza los labios para no soltar un gemido bastante audible, el frote de la mano de Naruto contra su miembro le había provocado un terrible placer. De inmediato el moreno colocó su propia mano contra la de Naruto, buscando que el jinchūriki dejara de mover la suya, aunque en el proceso presionara más su erección, aumentando la excitación que sentía.

Los rostros de ambos chicos estaban demasiado cerca, por lo que Sasuke tuvo una primera vista de la expresión avergonzada del Uzumaki, con la boca abierta en un mudo gesto de sorpresa. Naruto no pudo apartar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke, los cuales pese a seguir de un profundo color negro, brillaban de manera extraña, como si estuvieran a punto de encenderse con un fuego abrazador.

-Mami, ¿qué están haciendo los hermanos? -preguntó con curiosidad un niño pequeño, sentado a unos pocos asientos a la izquierda de donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke. Como única respuesta, la mujer chilló escandalizada y cubrió los ojos de su hijo para que dejara de ser testigo de la vergonzosa escena que tenía delante.

El grito de la mujer pareció sacar al Uzumaki de su trance, porque de inmediato apartó su mano con brusquedad y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Nosotros no...! -intentó explicar el rubio la situación, sin grandes resultados ya que ni él mismo lo entendía-. ¡E-estás enfermo, Sasuke! -le recriminó Naruto al Uchiha, antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida de la oscura sala. Su última preocupación eran los fantasmas de la película.

_-Se te ha escapado. Nunca podrás atraparlo de nuevo_ -dijo la fantasma Ne desde un primer plano. Las cuencas vacías de sus ojos miraban a los espectadores de tal manera que Sasuke podría imaginar con facilidad que se dirigía a él.

-Eso ya lo veremos -murmuró el Uchiha, al tiempo que se levantaba e iba tras su amigo.

+~*S*N*~*B*A*N*A*N*A*~*S*N*~+

-Usuratonkachi, ¿quieres dejar de correr como un cobarde? -preguntó Sasuke molesto, cansado del jueguito que seguían desde hacía rato.

Al salir del cine, pese a las muchas veces que llamó al rubio, este se negó a detenerse. Ahora caminaba detrás del Uzumaki, pero cuando aumentaba la velocidad para tratar de alcanzarlo el otro shinobi hacia lo mismo. De vez en cuando Naruto giraba su cabeza para enviarle miradas escandalizadas, aunque ni una vez le dirigió la palabra.

-¡Naruto! ¡Detente ahora y deja de ser un miedoso, dobe! -gritó el Uchiha perdiendo la paciencia y parándose de golpe-. ¡Por mí podemos discutirlo en medio de la calle! ¡No es como si me importara!

De inmediato el Uzumaki dejó de correr, y regresó sobre sus pasos con una marcada expresión de pánico en el rostro, deteniéndose justo delante de un molesto moreno quien tenía los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Mira, usuratonkachi, lo que tocaste... -comenzó a explicar Sasuke con la voz un tanto forzada. ¡Por Kami, que esto no iba a ser fácil!

-¡No digas ni una palabra, dattebayo! -lo interrumpió el rubio, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza-. No puedo creer que haya tocado eso... -murmuró Naruto, estremeciéndose.

-Eso fue porque metiste las manos donde no debías, dobe -dijo el Uchiha de mal humor-. Actúas como si nunca hubieras tenido una erección en tu vida.

-¡Tú-estás-enfermo-dattebayo! -le espetó un bastante enojado Naruto, acompañando cada palabra de un golpe en el pecho del otro ninja-. ¡P-ponerse... uhm... así, por una película tan fea como esa es...!

-Espera un momento, usuratonkachi -el moreno no dejó que el Uzumaki terminara de decir lo que pensaba-. ¿Creíste que yo me estaba excitando por esa estúpida película?

De repente, el jinchūriki ya no parecía estar tan seguro de sí mismo. Parpadeo varias veces, confundido por la pregunta de su compañero. En algunas ocasiones el rubio dudaba de la salud mental de Sasuke, como media Konoha en su momento, pero Iruka-sensei siempre le decía que los shinobis siempre estaban un poco locos, mientras más alto su nivel más mañas tienen, o eso había asegurado el profesor de la Academia Ninja con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, y colocando una mano sospechosa muy cerca de su espalda baja. Aún así, que al Uchiha le gustara como saltaban vísceras de un lado a otro de la pantalla del cine era bastante escalofriante para el rubio.

-Eres un idiota, un completo idiota, dobe -murmuró Sasuke con voz fastidiada, llevando un par de dedos a la frente y comenzando a frotarla. Las erróneas suposiciones de Naruto empezaban a darle dolor de cabeza-. No sé de qué me sorprende, siempre has sido un idiota, usuratonkachi.

-¡Bueno, si no era eso! ¡¿Entonces qué te estaba poniendo tan "alegre" allá dentro?! -le preguntó el Uzumaki de manera retadora.

-¡Eras tú, tonto! -bramó Sasuke, sujetando al rubio por el cuello de su chaqueta, acercando su rostro contra el del menor-. ¡Me estaba excitando por tu culpa, dobe!

-¿C-cómo..? -balbuceó Naruto, con la boca abierta, debido a la sorpresa-. ¡¿Y por qué iba a ser mi culpa, teme?! -siguió interrogándolo el rubio, regresando a su estado enojado. Al mismo tiempo, el Uzumaki había imitado el gesto del moreno, y ahora sujetaba a Sasuke por la camiseta.

-¡Por la manera en que te restregabas contra mí! ¡Frotabas tu pierna contra la mía, y terminaste sentado en mi regazo! -gritó el moreno, importándole muy poco la mirada horrorizada de los transeúntes que se topaban con ellos. Por fortuna era tarde, así que no había demasiada gente en la calle-. ¡Así que todo es tu culpa, usuratonkachi! -lo acusó el Uchiha.

-¿¡M-mi culpa...?! -soltó el rubio, con la voz entrecortada debido a la ira-. ¡Serás...!

Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar de hablar, Sasuke lo empujó contra la barda más cercana, golpeando la espalda del Uzumaki en la pared de concreto, usando bastante fuerza además. El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de gemir por el dolor, cuando de pronto pudo sentir que los labios de Sasuke estaban sobre los suyos. Los ojos azules del futuro Hokage de Konoha se abrieron por la sorpresa, mientras la lengua extraña se abría paso por su boca, caliente y húmeda; podía sentirla deslizarse por el paladar, buscando a su compañera para incitarla a que jugara con ella.

Las manos del Uchiha sujetaban las mejillas de Naruto, guiando el beso, y el rubio solo podía dejarse llevar por las acciones de su compañero. Cuando el aire comenzaba a agotarse, Sasuke no logró evitar la tentación, y mordió un poco el labio inferior del rubio al terminar, obteniendo a cambio un gemido de placentera sorpresa por parte del futuro Hokage.

-¿Lo ves? -murmuró el moreno con voz jadeante, dejando las manos donde las tenía y recargando su frente contra la de Naruto-. Todo es tu culpa, usuratonkachi.

-¡S-sasuke...! ¡Nos están viendo, dattebayo! -balbuceó el Uzumaki por lo bajo, avergonzado de la gente que se detenía un momento a observarlos, con muecas de asombro e incluso asco. Sasuke se limitó a besar de nuevo al rubio, un simple roce de labios, para luego tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

-Entonces larguémonos de aquí, dobe -dijo el Uchiha a modo de explicación-. Vamos a mi departamento.

Por toda respuesta, Naruto asintió con la cabeza, azorado por la situación en la que había acabado junto a su compañero. Sasuke se encontró con que una ligera sonrisa se esparcía por su cara, era un cambio bastante interesante la extrema timidez que podía invadir al rubio solo por un par de besos, una situación de la que podría sacara provecho mientras durara. Porque si de algo estaba seguro el moreno, era de que tarde o temprano el Uzumaki mostraría el vivaz carácter que lo caracterizaba, algo que también lograba encender la lívido del antiguo nukenin.

Solo cuando estaban en el pasillo del edificio de Sasuke, a donde se abrían las puertas de varios departamentos ocupados por ninjas, el Uchiha recordó la vigilancia de la que era objeto. Las imágenes del chūnin que los observara más temprano de manera despectiva le llenó la mente. El moreno detuvo sus pasos de golpe, haciendo que Naruto chocara contra su espalda.

-¿Teme? -preguntó el rubio con extrañeza, y algo de nerviosismo. A pesar de que acababan de besarse, todavía no le había confesado sus sentimientos a Sasuke, ni el Uchiha había aclarado los suyos.

El moreno se giró hacia Naruto, meditando con profundidad su próximo movimiento. Era consciente de que la mayor parte de Konoha deseaba su cabeza, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño por las noches. Por otro lado, su dobe, porque ahora el chico le pertenecía, apenas había disfrutado del cariño de los aldeanos desde hacía poco tiempo. Como bien a Sai le encantó echárselo en cara, buena parte del sufrimiento del Uzumaki era por su causa, si estaba en sus manos, Sasuke evitaría que semejante cosa sucediera de nuevo.

-Naruto... -comenzó a hablar el Uchiha con seriedad, cuando de pronto las luces del pasillo se apagaron.

Naruto soltó un grito que le reventó los tímpanos a Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que saltaba detrás de la espalda del moreno, ocultándose tras su figura más alta. El Uchiha soltó maldiciones entre dientes, ya que el rubio se había abrazado a su cintura, sacando todo el aire que podía contener en sus pulmones.

-¡Es el fantasma del monje! ¡Es el fantasma del monje, dattebayo! ¡Viene por mí! -chillaba el Uzumaki con una rapidez asombrosa.

-¡No seas ridículo, usuratonkachi! -le respondió Sasuke. La voz del moreno sonaba ahogada, y apenas audible-. ¡Son..!

-¿¡Qué es eso?! -lo interrumpió Naruto, soltando las palabras en un grito aterrado, y señalando un punto en el oscuro pasillo, justo al frente.

La fuerza con la que se sujetaba al Uchiha disminuyó, permitiendo que este volviera a respirar con normalidad, pero la preocupación comenzó a surgir dentro del moreno, al notar que las manos debilitadas del rubio se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. El valiente héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Es el alma de Ne... es el alma de Ne que viene por mí, dattebayo... -murmuraba Naruto con los ojos desorbitados. Un suspiro exasperado escapó de la boca de Sasuke.

-¡No son almas, dobe! -exclamó agitado el moreno, segundos antes de sujetar al Uzumaki por los hombros para levantarlo, y después lo guió hacia los puntos claros que flotaban en medio del pasillo, pese a los bramidos alarmados del muchacho-. ¡Son...! ¿Plátanos? -dijo Sasuke, confundido, mientras sujetaba una de las frutas que colgaban del techo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Hemos sido descubiertos! -resonó una voz molesta por el lugar, e instantes después un camuflaje mal elaborado se desprendió de una de las paredes.

-Lo sabía -dijo el Uchiha con fastidio, cuando la frustrada figura de Konohamaru, una apenada Moeji y un Udon que no dejaba de enviarle miradas asustadas a Sasuke, fueron revelados. El mayor de los chicos había detectado la presencia de los niños desde que entrara al edificio con Naruto-. ¿Exactamente qué pretendían con todo esto? -exigió saber el moreno, arrancando uno de los plátanos del hilo que lo sostenía y arrojándoselo a Udon a la cara.

-¡La información de la misión es clasificada! -proclamó orgulloso Konohamaru, sin amedrentarse por el enojo del Uchiha. Sasuke torció la boca, al parecer el mocoso nieto del Hokage no tenía instinto de supervivencia, al igual que el dobe que sostenía entre sus brazos y comenzaba a recuperarse del susto de su vida.

-Fuimos reclutados para una misión especial: asustar a Uzumaki Naruto luego de ver la película "La leyenda del templo maldito" -comenzó a explicar Moeji, adoptando posición de firmes y saludando a Sasuke como el ninja de rango superior que era.

-¿¡Qué?! -exclamó indagando Naruto, mientras dejaba atrás su miedo. Aunque por el rabillo del ojo, el rubio no dejaba de enviarle miradas desconfiadas a la fruta amarrilla que colgaba a su alrededor.

-¡Moeji! ¡Traidora! -chilló indignado Konohamaru, viendo a su compañera con malos ojos.

-¡Silencio, líder! ¡Las instrucciones eran confesar nuestros planes a Uchiha Sasuke, en caso de ser descubiertos! -lo regañó la niña, tomando la mejilla del chico de la bufanda y tirando de ella hasta causarle dolor-. Uchiha Sasuke -siguió hablando Moeji, dirigiéndose otra vez al moreno-, nuestras instrucciones eran simular una actividad_ platanormal_ en un ambiente adecuado.

-La misión ha fracasado. Debemos retirarnos, Equipo Fantasma -dijo una nueva voz en el lugar, al tiempo que las luces del pasillo se encendían de nuevo.

-¿Porqué no me sorprende que tú estés metido en esto? -opinó Sasuke de mal humor, mientras que observaba con molestia como Sai se colocaba a su lado.

-Equipo Fantasma, entendieron mal las instrucciones que les proporcione -siguió hablando el pintor, ignorando al Uchiha y dirigiéndose en específico al grupo de genin que lo escuchaba con atención.

-Te dije que debíamos ponerles máscaras a las frutas, para hacerlas más aterradoras -susurró Udon con timidez, dándole un pequeño codazo a su líder.

-No, debieron simular una actividad _paranormal, _no _platanormal_ -dijo Sai de manera monótona.

-¿¡Y cuál es la diferencia?! -exclamó Konohamaru alzando los brazos, pero antes de que al anbu pudiera responderle, el niño siguió hablando-. De todas formas Naruto-niichan terminó llorando como una niña. ¡La misión fue todo un éxito! -aseguró el nieto del Tercero, levantando su pulgar como señal de victoria.

-¡Tú...! ¡Pequeño demonio! -masculló Naruto con furia, sujetando a Konohamaru por su ropa y levantándolo del suelo.

Mientras tanto, Sai se había llevado una mano a la barbilla y meditaba con bastante seriedad las palabras del niño. Si bien pese a que el plan había tenido sus tropiezos, el resultado podría considerarse como satisfactorio, si juzgaba por el apasionado beso que sus amigos se habían dado a las afueras del cine.

-Equipo Fantasma, tienen razón -anunció entonces Sai, luego de haber asentido con firmeza usando la cabeza-. Ya que Uchiha Sasuke llevaba a Uzumaki Naruto a su apartamento para folla...

-¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?! -gritó el rubio, soltando a Konohamaru en un instante y abalanzándose sobre Sai para cubrirle la boca-. ¡Estás hablando con unos niños, pervertido!

-Suficiente -intervino Sasuke, sujetando a Naruto por la parte trasera de su chaqueta y alejándolo del moreno de la sonrisa extraña-. Necesito hablar con el dobe aquí presente, así que todo mundo esfúmese.

-¿Hablar? -preguntó el anbu con extrañeza-. Pensé que ustedes querían foll...

-¡Sai! -chilló escandalizado el Uzumaki, todavía con un fuerte rubor en el rostro.

-¡Equipo Fantasma, hora de retirarnos! -exclamó Moeji con voz autoritaria, pese a las quejas de Konohamaru y siendo secundada por los suspiros aliviados de Udon-. La pareja necesita su tiempo a solas -añadió la niña con una risita pícara, que provocó un desagradable estremecimiento en Naruto.

En los últimos días Yamanaka Ino soltaba una risa similar cada vez que lo veía junto a Sasuke. Ahora que el rubio recapacitaba sobre lo que había sucedido con el Uchiha, podía entender lo que pensaba Ino.

-Uchiha Sasuke -llamó el anbu al moreno antes de retirarse, borrando por un segundo la eterna sonrisa que parecía esculpida en su cara.

-Ahórrate tus amenazas de perro guardián -habló primero el Uchiha, mientras Naruto observaba extrañado el intercambio entre los otros dos muchachos-. Ya lo sé.

Sai asintió con la cabeza, y luego de agitar la mano hacia el rubio a manera de despedida, se esfumó por el pasillo. Una vez que Naruto se encontró a solas con Sasuke de nuevo, la vergüenza y la inseguridad se apropiaron de nuevo del Uzumaki. El moreno esperó de manera infructuosa a que el chico de ojos azules levantara la vista del suelo, pero la mirada del futuro Hokage permaneció clavada en la interesante superficie de madera del pasillo.

Ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le exigía hacer lo que mejor le conviniera, Sasuke le dio la espalda al Uzumaki y colocó una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Sabes que vivo rodeado de la mitad de los jōnin de Konoha? -preguntó el Uchiha de manera casual, provocando que el rubio se extrañara por la interrogante, y levantara la cabeza-. Namiashi Raidō vive a cuatro puertas.

-Ah, creo que Kakashi-sensei me lo dijo, dattebayo -comentó Naruto en un murmullo, sin entender a donde quería llegar el moreno. Ya sabía que el antiguo renegado era vigilado, no era noticia nueva.

-Si te quedas aquí lo sabrá toda la Aldea -dijo Sasuke a modo de advertencia.

De inmediato, el Uzumaki apretó los puños y torció la boca formando un pequeño mohín. ¡Ahora era el teme el que se preocupaba por tonterías! Todavía viendo al moreno de mala manera, Naruto apartó al Uchiha de un empujón, abriendo él mismo la puerta y deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la entrada.

-Lo sé -respondió Naruto con seguridad, para después extender una mano hacia Sasuke. Los labios del Uchiha se curvaron en una sonrisa de medio lado ante el espontaneo gesto del otro ninja.

-Eres un idiota, usuratonkachi, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo -dijo el moreno con cizaña, mientras arrastraba al rubio al interior de la habitación, pese a la confusión que sus palabras causaban en el chico-. Pero yo ya lo sabía, y a pesar de eso me enamore de ti -dijo Sasuke, mientras atraía a Naruto contra sí para poder besar su mejilla.

Y por un instante se pudo ver el rostro abochornado del rubio, antes de que la puerta se cerrara a espaldas de ambos muchachos, con un sonido determinante que resonó en la oscuridad.

**Fin**

* * *

Esa historia, bastante extraña según la opinión de Kuroi Yukie, se me ocurrió cuando me pasaron una imagen bastante rara, de unos plátanos flotando, como parodia de la película "Actividad Paranormal", si quieren buscarla solo gogleen el título del fanfic, y la van a encontrar. Estoy segura que más de uno la ha visto ya :P Por otro lado, un par de mis amigas me arrastraron al cine a ver una película de terror, "El Conjuro", lo admito, soy una cobarde, y muchas veces grite como la orgullosa gallina humana que soy, más de uno en el cine se asusto por mis gritos y no tanto por la película u.u Un detallito más antes de desearles feliz Día del SauNaru, e invitarlos de nuevo al Festival Literario SasuNaru, que termina al finalizar el mes de Octubre, los protagonistas de la famosa película de este fanfic "La leyenda del templo maldito", Ne (Raíz) y Hayabusa (Halcón Peregrino), hacen referencia a Romeo (Peregrino de Roma) y Julieta (Que es de fuerte raíz), ¡sí, es una Julieta zombie/fantasma~~! Aviso que es mi último aporte para el Festival C: Aunque sabrán de mi pronto...

**Para terminar, ¡Feliz Día del SasuNaru! ¡No olviden pasarse por el Festival Literario SasuNaru, que acaba el último día de Octubre!**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
